Edwards winning streak
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: The cullens are taking part in sports day at forks high. The humans of the school fancy there chances up against them but we all know they haven't got a chance... sorry im really bad at summaries its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story (if you've read my others) this is something I came up with after my sports lesson so enjoy!**

The Cullen's: Games for fun

Chapter 1: secret sleeping love affair 

BPOV

It had been a long day and I was really tired for some reason, maybe because I had been unable to sleep due to Edwards's cold grasp around my waist all night. He was becoming increasingly attached to me (not that I didn't like it.)

Mental note to self: by thicker pyjamas

No one new about mine and Edwards's secret love affair (apart from the Cullen's.) all the non-noticing people at forks high thought we were 'just good friends' I laughed smugly knowing that we were somewhat more than just good friends. I had leaned more since I had been at forks high than most. After all I knew two things no-one else new here.

The Cullen's were all Vampires

I was actually dating Edward Cullen the boy who 'didn't date'

I had felt increasingly weaker by the hour; I had become so weak that Edward had to carry me effortlessly from lesson to lesson. Much to my detest.

Edward had carried me from Spanish to English to Biology and then I had put my foot down. I had refused to be carried in his iron like arms any longer and I now clutched his arm as I walked slowly to Gym with him. Edward had arranged for us to have nearly every lesson together this year, I was pretty much permanently in my cold lovers grasp.

Slowly I slumped to the floor and Edward now had to drag me down the corridor that I was struggling to get out from at any quick pace. I new this act on his behalf was effortless, like dragging a kitten by its collar. I also new that people were staring at me as Edward tried to get me successfully to my next lesson but I didn't care. I was so tired that I barely noticed the crowd of people that had gathered around. Much to Edward's displeasure, he didn't like to be in the spot light. "Is she alright" people asked repeatedly as Edward picked me up in his arms. "She fainted" he'd answer, his tone of voice changing as he got increasingly annoyed with the attention.

As Edward carried me to gym I new the crowd would be dying down, after all I fainted every week. It used to make the school paper when I collapsed but now I was just knick named slippery swan, the girl that couldn't stand up. I didn't care it was a a bad nick name any way.

The unsuspecting public didn't even get a little suspicious about mine and Edward's 'friendship' but even if anybody did suspect anything they never voiced there opinions. I'd never had one comment about mine and Edward's closeness; everyone believed that we were only friends. Probably because Edward had built up a reputation for being the hottest guy in school that was notoriously picky about his girlfriends. I smiled to myself knowing that the only reason he wouldn't date anybody was because any vampire avoided human relationships, that's why they were unusual.

Finally Edward shook me "Bella honey" he whispered into my ear, his cold breath made me shudder. "What?" I asked shivering. "We're at Gym?" "And?" I asked. "You need to get changed" I looked down "oh yeah" I muttered and dragged myself into the changing room.

"Common" Bella, Alice moaned as she tried to drag me out of the changing room (now I'd finally got changed.) I felt more awake now, this was probably because Alice had shoved a cup of boiling hot coffee down my throat which blistered my mouth. I was able to look at my surroundings now and walk onto the field. Alice and I ran across the grass and met Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett who were all already listening to Coach Herbert. "You're late Girls" The Coach shouted tapping at his watch. "How late?" Alice asked "2 minutes" the Coach replied "You own me time at the end of the lesson." Alice sighed and walked towards Jasper, Edward came to me. "Actually Coach Bella fainted in the corridor before Gym didn't ya Bell's." Emmett told the Coach who muttered something to himself, not knowing that all the vampires to my left would here him. "Can't keep yourself up on your feet can you Bella?" The Coach laughed. "Don't worry about the time" he told me, I smiled at Emmett and mouthed thank you, I didn't want to be stuck with Coach Herbert for any time more than I had to.

Edward walked with me across the field. "So what are we doing today?" I asked, I new we weren't doing Gym because we were on the field "Athletics" Edward answered "Coach says that he's running a school sports day next week as its not raining here for once." I chuckled "You don't sound so pleased about that." I said "I'm not every year Coach makes us take part because 'the Cullen's are so good at sport.'" He sighed putting on a fake coach's voice for the last part of the sentence. "So what did the coach mutter?" I asked. Edward turned to look at me "Don't ask me or your have to distract me." He told me. Ahh something bad I guessed, not bothering to ask anything else about the coaches' opinions. I didn't want Edward to end up ripping our sports teachers head off.

"So why do you have to do Athletics?" I asked him, changing the subject "Well we don't but because we act human and we want to do well in school we play to our strengths and do what we enjoy, which makes sports a good option. It's just that we have to do it every year and Coach makes us do the same event every year, which is bit repetitive and boring." He explained. That was one thing I didn't understand, the Cullen's actually enjoyed school even though they'd been about sixty times. "So who does what?" I asked, I was looking forward to seeing the Cullen's in action without the risk of a vampire attack or something. After all we were in school and vampires don't like to expose there species to humans. "Well Jasper does javelin, Rose does long jump and triple jump, Emmett does shot and Alice cheerleads." Edward explained pointing to the various points in the field where his family were practicing. I hadn't previously noticed but Alice was wearing a red Cheer leading outfit with a white C imprinted on the front, I also glanced up at the sky and saw that although it wasn't raining the sky was coated a misty grey, perfect weather for Vampires.

I turned back to Edward "What do you do?" I asked eagerly "look" he said and walked to the running track, within a minute Edward had completed the 200 metres and was back at my side. "Running" I chuckled. "Should have known. You being the fasted vampire and all." Edward laughed. "Let's head in" he said dragging me off to the side of the field.

Edward took a long root back to the changing rooms, including a trip to see the near by bushes and trees. I got fed with the persisting voice asking me if he could sit me on a tree branch. "Common Bell's" he moaned "Just let me put you on the branch." After a few minutes of debating I had decided to let Edward sit me on this branch which he seemed to love so much. Edward lifted me up and placed me gently on the branch of the big oak tree. "Now don't fall of" he said as he clambered up beside me. "I'll try not to." I laughed.

Edward sat gracefully next to me; I placed my head on his shoulder. "What did you put me in a tree for Edward?" I asked "To do this" he laughed and kissed me gently on the lips. "Did you really have to put me in a tree to do that?" I asked "No, but I did." He laughed. "One because I wanted to make sure no-one was going to notice that I kidnapped you, two because I felt like it." I laughed and he kissed me again. "Who would of thought you'd kidnapped me?" I questioned curious. "Mike Newton maybe or Chief Swan" he answered. "After all they are the most important people in your life." He chuckled; I punched him hoping that he would fall out the tree, but I new he wouldn't. "Ouch" he joked and I leant in closer to him. "Mike Newton doesn't do anything for me." I flirted trying to be sexy. Edward laughed again. "And who does?" He asked. "Oh well, no-one really only the hottest vampire in the school that doesn't date." Edward turned a bit shy, not wanting to be centre of attention and I smiled, he leaned in to kiss me again (hopefully he could control himself) and I leaned back. Then I fell out the tree.

**I hope you liked it please please review! This is just what I've come up with there is more to come but this is probably going to be quite a short story. **

**I am the sparkly vampire**


	2. Chapter 2: AN Important

**Dear readers **

**I apologise for not updating any of my story's recently as I have been revising for exams (and sitting them) after I have finished all my exams and have some spare time I will continue with my story's, but until then your just have to wait!**

**Thanks **

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	3. Chapter 3: another AN sorry

AN

Sorry but I have more bad news. I recently went to get my eyes checked as I have been getting bad headaches whenever I read books or write on the computer. Unfortunately this means I have to spend less time on the computer as it has been bad for my eyes,

I will however continue with my stories at a slower pace than usual, please keep checking. Please still be loyal and please Please keep reading my story's.

Thanks

I am the sparkly vampire


End file.
